


Snowed In

by Oh_the_thinks_I_can_think



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exactly what the title says, Fluff, Liam being Liam, Louis being a shit, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, This was a prompt to get the creative juices flowing, Zayn being perfect, and it worked, boys cuddling, but i did set it currently, just if Zayn hadn't left, please read it, so many irrelevant tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_the_thinks_I_can_think/pseuds/Oh_the_thinks_I_can_think
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zilo, snowed in. That's it, just some cute fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [And_13_Orders_Of_Fries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_13_Orders_Of_Fries/gifts).



> This was the prompt I was given. as always thanks to And_13_orders_of_fries, for my inspiration and this prompt.  
> Not beta'ed tough, its just because I'm impatient.  
> I'll probably have her go back and revamp it for me and then ill repost it. As of now though, all mistakes are my own.. If i missed any, please let me know.

Louis watched the snow fall outside his window. Well, the window of the cabin Liam had rented for their stay. They had about ten days off, and the boys split up, hoping to get some songwriting done before they had to go back on tour. Niall went back home; Bressie was off too and wanted to "try his hand at fluffy bubble gum shite". Louis was there for this particular conversation, his ear pressed to the other side of the phone while Niall prattled on, and he was wholly offended. 

"Excuse me, Bigger Niall. Are you quite finished?" but his Niall just cackled louder. 

When Harry strolled in, shirtless with a contemplative look of his face, he immediately curled into Niall's other side, humming when the blond's hand began to comb through his hair. 

"I'll come too, yeah?" he whispered in Niall's available ear. He got a bright smile and a nod as a response. Louis shouted "Mutiny!" and went off in search of Liam. He found him hunched over his laptop, and he turned it toward him when he noticed Louis approaching. There was a cabin on the screen, somewhere that wasn't London, "peaceful and secluded" it read underneath. He clapped Liam on the back.

"Perfect, mate. Make Zayn come too, yeah? He'll love the peaceful bit." Liam laughed.

"Not sure how peaceful it'll be with us there, Lou." Louis just winked. 

Now he was about to lose his mind. They'd gotten here two days ago, and by nightfall the first night, they were snowed in. Thankfully Liam had thought ahead and had the place stocked with food and entertainment. But the internet was slow, and Netflix kept buffering and all his games were lagging. Louis was going stir-crazy.

Liam was too, but he had been able to work out his frustrations with exercise; with their fame there was a lot of time they spent coped up in hotel rooms, so Liam should probably thank the fans for his massive biceps. Currently he was doing hand stand push ups on the wall opposite the room. His back was sweaty and his face was red. If Louis tried hard enough, he could hear his muscles screaming for help.

Zayn was, Louis didn't know where Zayn was. 

"Probably off somewhere being the tortured artist. Oh, look at me, I can draw Liam as a spaceman! Oh, Liam look, I made you into God himself! Oh Liam you're so big and strong, sit still so I can draw you like one of my french girls." 

His voice was higher than usual, mocking the boy as he paced back and forth through the common room, waving the useless game controller around, until he clipped himself on the chin. He froze, rubbing the area when Zayn spoke.

"Lou, if you want, I can draw you too." 

Louis turned slowly, seeking out Zayn's face. He found him, pressed up against his bedroom door, large jumper hanging half off his shoulder, eyes half shut from sleep. Louis had woken him up with all his bitter talk. He wanted to hold his ground, but Zayn looked so soft, and young, like he rarely did anymore, and Louis kind of wanted to hold him and keep him safe. 

He heard Liam grunt as he righted himself, standing on his bare feet again. He wiped at his brow and was making his way toward Zayn, before he stopped, shook his head, and went to grab a shirt. 

Zayn shifted on the door, rubbing his eyes. He let out a yawn, and damn it all to hell he was too fucking cute. Louis went to him, and Zayn's arms opened without hesitation. Louis was shorter than him, but Zayn still buried his head in his chest, nuzzling a bit. Louis smiled, and if he kissed the boy's head, nothing would be said about it. 

"I would look cool as a spaceman too, ya know." 

Zayn squeezed him. "Nah, mate." He shuffled them back to the couch, and Louis fell aback without a word, though his face was scrunched a bit, a small scowl fighting for a spot over the grin that seemed permanent. 

"Spaceman is mine, you can't have it." called Liam. He was wearing a vest now, with the words "skate rough" on the front. Louis narrowed his eyes.

"Well, that vest is mine so I think that negates the no sharing rule, don't you think, Liam?"

Liam just shook his head as he flopped down on the couch beside Zayn. "Nope. I am a spaceman. Deal with it." Louis shifted, reaching out to pinch Liam's nipple, a just reward for such petulance, but Zayn caught his arm and turned it wrist up. A pen appeared, and he was drawing on Louis arm. 

"Like I said, no spaceman." Zayn's pen dragged across his skin in short thin lines, and Louis stayed quiet, watching him. The way his tongue was pressed between his teeth, the gentle sweep of his eyelashes over sharp cheeks. He knew Liam was watching too, noticing the same things, cataloging new ones for the "About Zayn" part of his brain. 

But when he looked up, Liam was staring at him, lips slightly parted, shiny from where his tongue swept across them, a habit Liam had that Louis never wanted him to break. 

'Be still, Lou.' he mouthed, the pretty pink of his lips shaping each word a little more than necessary to make up for the lack of sound. Louis nodded, not trusting his voice. 

Zayn's pen stopped moving, and there was soft puffs of breaths where his marks had been made. He leaned back, smiling as he inspected his work, then held Louis wrist out for them to see.

There was a small lightening bolt, sharp thick lines stark against the tan of his skin. Louis tried not to gasp. He failed. 

Liam giggled, his eyes crinkled until they were almost swallowed up by his cheeks. Zayn's lip was between his teeth, watching Louis. 

"The flash suits you better. Normal boy by choice, superhero by fate." Zayn pressed his lips to the skin just to the side of the mark, then winked at Louis.  
Well. 

Louis nodded at the pair watching him, pulling his sleeve down carefully over his bolt. Liam pulled Zayn his way, claiming "he should get one too, since Zayn had never once drawn him as God," and Louis heard Zayn argue that "he drew him as Batman which was the same thing to Liam". Zayn dug his fingers into Liam's side and the tickling ensued. 

Louis was thankful for the distraction. Right about now he'd probably say something unforgivable like I love you, or stay with me, and that was just not on. He looked away instead, out the window, where the snow was still falling. He wasn't so upset about it now.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are welcome.  
> I'm on tumblr, at daddyharryina67impala.tumblr.com Come say hi!


End file.
